Bites - Book 1
by MarnieeD92
Summary: Lena is a ghoul who would rather not be a ghoul. Uta is a ghoul who wants her back to the ghoul she was. Can he help her restore what she once was?
1. Bleeding Out

Rivers of blood ran like rivulets down the alleyway as it made its way down to the streets outside, and stained everything in a dark red.

Breathing heavily, her body still in excruciating pain in the places that had been either torn apart or ripped off. The parts that had been lost, had left behind a dull ache and her still beating heart struggled to keep up a rhythm. To say she was in the greatest of shapes would be an understatement. It was only thanks to her regeneration and ghoul body that she was still alive. If she was a regular human, she would've been dead long ago.

She was weak and she knew it. It had been so long since she had feasted on human flesh, and that made her physical and mental condition not at it's finest.

Earlier that evening, the hunger had gotten the better of her and against her better judgement she had decided to venture outdoors in search for a bite to eat. Although eating humans wasn't something she enjoyed doing; not since a particular event happened.

In the past, she enjoyed nothing but eating humans and she would laugh as she watched them writhe in pain beneath her. Their screams of anguish were like music to her ears. But nowadays the feeling of ecstasy had evolved into something like a trauma for her, and it made her stomach turn just thinking about how it felt for the broken bits of flesh to pass through her mouth, and swallowing it now tasted like tar.

Unfortunately, for her it was the only way for her to survive. Just like the humans needed their food for nourishment, Lena needed a different kind of food, and that was the humans themselves.

No matter how much she tried to resist it, no matter how much she ignored it, the hunger was always there, resonating in the pits of her stomach. Tonight was just one of them nights where it had become too much for her.

And just as she had exited her apartment to go hunting, she felt strong arms circle her neck and choke her until she passed out.

After that she had regained consciousness and locked eyes with one of the four men who were surrounding her. That was when she noticed that most of her chest cavity was missing and bits off her flesh were torn, bloody, and she was nothing more than a breathing carcass.

There was no point in struggling, as she was just too weak at that present moment; not just physically, but mentally as well. Maybe this was what she had been waiting for, a chance for her to die.

Lena had given up on being a ghoul a long time ago, thanks to a particular tattooed, eye-loving ghoul.

If this was how her life were to end, then she was happy for it to be this way. It was better than nothing anyway.

When the male ghouls had finished they had just abandoned her where she was, bleeding out and pretty much lifeless.

She shut her eyes and allowed a few tears to slip out.

Even if she did wish to die, there was no way she could. Not with her body slowly recovering. Already her bones were righting themselves and her skin was grotesquely stitching itself back together. Soon she would be able to move, but right now that was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there.

That was something that apparently wasn't going to happen as she could hear swift footsteps moving towards her.

 _Splosh, splosh, splosh_ went the footsteps, as they noisily came into contact with the blood, that was still making its way down the alleyway.

Cigarette smoke wafted in the air and seemed to surround the broken body of Lena. The first thing she saw were military boots, and they were followed by a knee as the male knelt down beside her.

Her eyes moved upwards and they were met with the red eyes of Uta, who smirked down at her. He reached out towards her face with one of his painted fingers and wiped some of the blood that spilled from her mouth. His actions caused her to flinch.

"Uta you bast..." She didn't manage to complete her sentence as everything had faded to black.

Her ragged breathing seemed to slow down as Lena found herself lost in the darkness.

"It's good to lay eyes on you again Lena." Uta smiled a genuine smile and carefully picked up the half-dead girl in his arms, turning towards the direction of his shop.


	2. Conscious

Uta laid Lena on his sofa not caring if she was bleeding out on his clean floor or furniture. At this moment, he just cared about her body's condition and despite himself, he was happy to be able to even lay his eyes on her again.

It had been so long since he had seen her and it was probably his fault that he had lost contact with her, not that he would ever admit it to her. The last thing he wanted was to see that smug look on her face, the one that excited him, but he loathed it at the same time.

Right now he was rummaging through his cupboards, searching for the bits of meat he had been saving for a special occasion, or when he really needed it - clearly this was one of them times.

He stood up from his squatting down position and made his way over to the struggling girl. Her eyes were rapidly moving behind their lids; meaning she was in a lot of pain or was having a bad dream. Uta assumed it was the latter.

No matter how you looked at it, she wasn't in the best of shapes and anybody would be in pain. Bits of her flesh were still falling apart, and they looked irreparable. Although some parts had already repaired themselves, there were still some parts that were having a hard time fixing themselves.

Uta still found her beautiful nonetheless. Lena had always been beautiful, no matter how much she was covered in blood, even when she was at her worst, Uta found her attractive. Honestly, Uta found her the sexiest when she was laughing maniacally with blood covering her whole body, as she devoured human after human.

There was no point in asking why Lena had stopped all of that and gone on a non-human diet, because the raven-haired ghoul knew the exact cause for it; he was the one who was at fault.

Frowning, he held the meat in one hand and squeezed it, making the blood trickle down his hand and enter the mouth of the female ghoul. She visibly gulped, and some of the colour on her face slowly returned to what it once was. Lena slightly opened her mouth and obliging, Uta fed her some of the meat, the one she was so obviously craving.

"Why have you starved yourself to this point?" Uta asked her, concern lacing his voice. "You're such an idiot Lena."

He bent down, so he was resting on the balls of his feet, and watched as her body finished regenerating. Lena suddenly shot up and coughed up some blood. Wheezing, she wiped some blood of her mouth and heard someone clear their throat next to her. With one hand still at her mouth, her eyes widened slightly when she came face to face with the man who made her heart squeeze in both hatred and affection.

 _How could she love someone she also hated?_

Her strength had somewhat recovered, so she was able to leap off the sofa. She stumbled a little, then came to a stop with her back against the wall.

Uta slowly made his way over to her and grinned.

"Uta! Why am I here?" She spat out. "I didn't want to see you again."

Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. No way was she was going to let him see her cry.

The male ghoul came to a stop in front of her and just continued to grin at her. He didn't utter a single word.

Lena raised her fist and angrily pounded him on the chest. _Why, why did he always confuse her?_

She was supposed to be angry at him for what he had done, but whenever she saw those eyes of his, or the smile she loved so much, it sent her mind into turmoil.

Weak, she was so weak. Especially when it came to him.

Uta grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. He leaned over her and he was so close she could even feel his breath.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He breathed out, "it's been so long since we saw each other."

"No, I'm not happy!" She lied.

Uta saw through her lie and let go of her so suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

"You're pathetic Lena." He towered above her and coldly looked down at her. "Go take a shower and clean yourself up. I have to go back to the shop."

And with that he angrily slammed the door, leaving Lena still on the floor.


	3. Shared Past

Through blurry vision she could just make out the blood that stained the walls and coated the floor. Excruciating pain racked her body, making it hard to think let alone move.

Her perked up ears picked up on the sounds of the blood-curdling cries of her mother and siblings.

Scanning the room her eyes locked with the black eyes of the very ghoul who was bringing out those pained voices, as he devoured the people she loved.

Distant laughter faded into the background as she felt someone roughly shake her shoulders, rousing her from her deep sleep.

And the very eyes that haunted her nightmares met with her (e/c) ones.

Her breathing sounded labored and sweat beaded on her forehead: she would've thought it strange, with her being a ghoul and all, but with her mind distracted she paid it no heed.

Those eyes, those black, soulless eyes belonged to Uta, the man she hated but also loved.

He destroyed her home, her family and who she used to be, but there was a part of Lena that couldn't stop loving him.

Yes it was a weakness, a very big weakness, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't forget the years she had spent with him.

But she was good at hiding it. It was buried deep and there was no way in ghoul-loving hell she was going to submit to Uta.

Lena abruptly sat up and swept away his hand, the one that was pressed to her clammy forehead.

"It seems you don't have a fever," he got to his feet and picked something up of the coffee table, before tossing it to her, "bad dream?"

"Something like that." She mumbled, studying the thing in her hands, the thing being a half-mask: it was black and had red-painted lips, her eyes were the only things that would be visible. She already had a mask, so why would she need this one? She asked the same to Uta. Who just said to put it on and follow him.

He picked up some keys and left the apartment. Lena presumed he was going to wait for her downstairs.

She looked about the room as she got ready. Living here wasn't something she had planned on, but with the attack that happened the other night, Uta felt it would be best if she stayed with him.

She hated the idea of course, but she had nobody else to rely on.

Sighing she shrugged on her jacket and left the apartment, closing the door behind herself.

She met Uta in the mask shop below and asked him where he was planning on going.

To which he just replied with a grin, "you'll find out when we get there."


	4. Shadows

Lena found herself in the passenger seat of what could only be described as a meat wagon, and from the putrid smell wafting from the back, she didn't even have to ask what was back there. The smell of blood and urine was too thick for anyone to be unable to work it out.

Humans. Lots of humans.

If it was the old Lena, she would've lost all of her senses and gone crazy for even a taste of some meat. But now it just made her nauseous.

Why was she even allowing herself to be dragged along like this?

She didn't even want to be anywhere near the ghoul beside her. But no matter how much she disliked it, there was just something about him that enticed her in. Possibly it was those black eyes of his...

Although, this is just how it's inevitably been for them. It didn't matter the distance between them, they would always instinctively find each other.

Lena felt like her brain would explode from all the overthinking she was doing: despite this however, she felt her eyes slowly close as she drifted off into sleep.

What seemed like only a minute later, she felt herself being roused awake and was pulled out off the van by Uta; who kept a tight hold on her hand as he directed her towards the building that rose up before them.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow and eyeing the building, suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Uta winked and put on his mask: it was wooden and had a long, pointy nose, it reminded Lena of a certain one-eyed ghoul. _Maybe that was what he was going for?_

Uta stopped before the door that Lena assumed was the back entrance, and turning back he took the mask out of her hands and gently placed it on her face.

"Let's go."

Uta took hold of her hand again and opened the door, revealing a long hallway: loud cheering and the sounds of thousands of hungry ghouls made their way to them, mingling with the wind outside.

Lena gulped, discerning exactly what it was Uta was planning.

 _Human auction._

It used to be a favourite hobby of both Lenas and Utas. Hosting such auctions and making bids, was a past time that they both took part in.

Fun times. Old times. Long-forgotten times.

Why, why had he brought her here?

She hadn't been to one of these since her mother and siblings had been alive.

Just thinking about it made her blackened heart squeeze painfully in her scarred chest. She had half a mind to hightail it out of there, but the voice in the back of her head urged her forward.

They continued down the hallway and came to a stop when they reached the heavy, Victorian double doors. Uta pushed on them and they swung open revealing an auditorium that was packed with ghouls of all statuses, even some that Lena recognised from her hunting days.

How many years had it been? It was all so nostalgic.

But all so frightening.

Uta led Lena to an area behind the stage and lifted his mask, so he could lightly kiss her on the forehead, before disappearing, only so he could make his appearance on stage.

The curtains were lifting, and the show was just about to begin.

Lena shivered inwardly as she held her arms close to her chest. And that was when she felt the feathery touch of a hand on her shoulder and heard the even softer whispers in her ear.

" ** _Isn't this captivating Lena._** " A dark silhouette could be seen behind her and a darker smile graced their shadowed face.


	5. Whispering Voices

" _ **Don't you just miss this?**_ " The silhouette whispered seductively in her ear, tightening it's grasp on her shoulder.

" _ **Isn't this what you've always desired?**_ "

"Shut up!" Lena whisper-shouted, attracting the attention of the ghouls that were closest to her.

Of course they couldn't perceive the thing that was behind her; if you could even dub it a thing. It was nothing but a shadow of her own self.

The dark her, the blackened her, the her she tried to keep hidden.

It dampened her soul, twisting it, making it almost unrecognisable, even to the very person it belonged to.

It was the part of her that was, that used to exist, before everything that had occurred all those years ago.

It constantly haunted her, never allowing her to forget.

It was mostly present when she came in contact with blood, meat and the very things she used to love to tear apart.

Why couldn't it just let her be? She wasn't the same as back then, despite the part of her that did want to return.

It was a contradiction that even she was aware of.

Her mind was in turmoil, and it was something she was constantly trying to control, even if she did a bad job of it.

And now here she was behind the stage, watching on as Uta dragged out auction item, after auction item.

Humiliating them, ridiculing them, making them scream in pain. Weeping out drop after drop of water from their startled eyes.

" _ **I know a part of you enjoys this, why don't you join in?**_ "

The dark her shoved her forwards causing her to stumble on the stage, before it disappeared inside of Lena.

Uta tilted his head at her, grinning under his mask as he saw Lena's changed appearance.

Her eyes were soulless black, the pupils a deep red, even her hair seemed wild.

 _This was going to be fun..._


	6. Bloody Red

Murmurings of the hundreds of ghouls spread around the cramped auditorium. Most of the ghouls present recognised the female who had just stumbled onto the stage, interrupting the auction, and the octaves of excitement soared even higher. They would know them evilly smiling, red eyes anywhere.

Back in the day, Lena had quite the reputation. Slaughtering humans here and there: bodies strewn every which way; left as a sign of some sort, a sign that Lena had been there. Or as she was more commonly known...

 _ **Bloody Red.**_

With a trail of bodies behind her, a blood-covered Lena was when she was at her most beautiful, and where there was she, there would also be a Uta.

They were seen as a pair, truly inseparable.

Until suddenly news had been spread of the once formidable female ghouls disappearance, and that her male companion had opened a mask shop, as if their partner-ship (friendship) had meant nothing.

Of course this wasn't the case.

Uta had never forgotten her and was simply waiting for her return.

And returning to him was something she did, no matter how broken or hurt she became each time she saw him.

In the present Uta was standing below the lavish, velvet curtains that adorned the stage and was staring slightly mesmerised at Lena. A grin slowly spread across his face as he remembered her once bloody appearance and the sexiness of it all; only a twisted ghoul like him would think of it in that way.

 _And he was very twisted indeed._

Lena smiled slightly and sauntered her way over to the masked ghoul in front of her. She lifted the mask up just a tad, so as no one could see his face, and slid her finger down his cheek - drawing a little blood with her nail as she did so.

Uta shuddered with pleasure.

"I've missed this..." She said almost inaudibly, and Uta just barely caught what she had said. He just smirked at her in reply.

Lena placed her finger between her lips and tasted the blood that was on it.

" _Mmm_." Her eyes glowed redder even still.

"So what do we have here hmm?" Lena giddly spun on her heel and snatched the chain from Uta's hand, pulling the specimen closer to her. The chain that bound the human strained and choked it.

Lena ignored this and hungrily looked down at the male in front of her. He looked tasty... Very, very tasty. The female ghoul just wanted one little taste. She was hungry and this meal in front of her looked satiable.

It had been so long since she had a proper feast. But a part of her, a huge part, also restrained the murderous tendencies she always exhibited.

Now though, her dark side had taken over and she was unstoppable.

She stood up and dragged the male along with her, his knees scraped painfully along the floor; beads of blood started to surface on his skin, rousing the hunger of the ghouls present. None of them dared to make a move, especially when Bloody Red was present.

Coming to a stop before Uta, she pouted and gave him her best puppy dog look.

"Darling can I have this one? He'd surely make the cutest pet." Lena bared her teeth under the mask, which of course went unnoticed to everyone present, but the aura she let off couldn't be ignored.

Uta pulled her close to him by her waist and said beside her ear, "anything for you, my little ghoul."

"Yay." Lena pulled up her mask, not caring if people recognised her, though she was unaware that her identity had been uncovered long ago.

No one would forget who she is, or what she used to be.

With her sharpened teeth exposed, Lena bent down and not so gracefully bit into the males neck, who in turn emitted shrieks of agony - that fell onto deaf ears.

Lena tore and tore, blood spurting in all directions coating the beautiful ghoul, and rousing the blood lust of all the ghouls who were present.

Once not even a morsel was left, Lena wiped the blood from her mouth; disregarding the fact that she was covered head to toe in blood, and turned towards the cages that were visible at the side of the stage. The ones that were filled with tasty snacks for her to enjoy.

But before she could even take a single step, she was once again pulled by the waist and her back met the firm chest of Uta. His warmth immediately enveloped her, though it was not enough to sate the hunger she still felt.

Struggling, she tried escaping the male ghoul that held her tightly.

"It's futile Lena." Uta breathed into her ear. "You've had your fun and now it's time to sleep."

Lena gave up on her attempts of escaping and relaxed in his arms. Uta lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the sofa that was behind the stage. He laid her upon it and draped his jacket over her.

Before returning to the stage he pecked her hair.

A pained smile graced her blood-smeared face.


	7. Awaken

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

 **DEATH DEATH DEATH**

 **BLOOD DEATH BLOOD.**

The scent of death, dyed in red, rotten corpses. This was her life, whether in dreams or in reality.

 _That was her life_. The one she had led in reckless abandon. Without a care in the world.

The very world that held the darkest creatures of the night, and she had been the darkest of them all.

Things changed once she encountered the ghoul that set her blackened heart racing and blood pumping faster through her veins.

He was her companion, her rock, her lover.

And he tore it from her: her racing heart and stained her vision red. Blood red.

Why had he done it? Why had he ruined everything that she held dear?

Killing humans wasn't something she just had to do, it was a form of entertainment and ironically kept her sane.

Her sanity was also due to her family. They were her place to return to. They were her home and he had torn that from her too.

Her head advised her to forgive and her heart told her to forget.

They waged war against her and more often than not they would win. Especially at the mere sight of him.

That half-shaved hair, those tattoos and his red eyes that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

He was consistently in her mind and heart; that was filled completely with him, and there was no escape.

 _Not from him, nor from herself._

She had never asked him why. Fear gripped her at the very thought of it.

Fear of losing him altogether. Fear of knowing why he had done what he did.

With her vision still dripping red, she groaned in her sleep, as she overheard someone calling her name - disturbing her unrest.

"Lena..." Her shoulder gently shook, as an all to familiar hand tried to wake her. "It's time to go home." His voice was so close to her ear she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I don't have a home." She mumbled, opening her eyes ever so slightly. Red eyes encountered her own ones and she sat up from where she originally lay, brushing off his hand as she did.

"Haha, did you forget where you were now living?" He questioned her, laughter etched into his face.

"Of course I didn't forget." She feigned displeasure and her face returned to it's once before stoic air. Nothing like her true feelings seeped through. "Where are we?" She then realised how hazy and cloudy her mind was.

All she recalled was that black shadow entering her body and then being pushed out on stage.

Everything was a blur after that.

"We're still at the auction house." He replied holding out a hand to her. She reluctantly took it and allowed him to help her stand: also ignoring the jolt of electricity that passed between them when their hands met.

"Oh?" She pretended to be disinterested, "how did it go?"

"Let's just say it was quite an interesting show." He snickered and ushered her out of the building, towards the van they had drove there in. He put on a gentlemanly manner as he opened the passenger door for her. She thanked him with a small smile and strapped herself in her seat.

Uta walked round to the drivers side and got in himself. He glanced briefly at the girl who was bathed in sunlight, which only accentuated her already beautiful, flawless features. Without giving anything away in his gaze, he turned back to the wheel. He started the van, and they peeled out of the driveway.

"Take me home." She said in almost a whisper. Uta turned to her, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I said take me home." She repeated. The nervousness and anxiety were clearly present in her voice.

"As you wish, Bloody Red."

"Don't call me that!"


	8. Home

Lena reluctantly crossed the threshold of Uta's shop. It felt as though countless empty eyes were watching and waiting for her to make her next move. Of course they were only the masks that hung around the room, with nothing to embody were eerie and almost mocking.

Why was she feeling so empty, so unsure? It was an odd feeling, one she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Feeding on humans — feeling their blood slide satisfactorily down her throat — was something that helped to ease the emptiness she felt.

But that was in the past.

And now, not even the sight of Uta could help fill the void. The hole that was deep.

Speaking of Uta: he had entered his apartment long ago and had probably forgotten the female ghoul, who was still standing practically at his door.

 _Although, that was only what she presumed._

She breathed in and out, calming her rattled nerves. Lena gathered up the little courage she had and made her way through the shop, ignoring the vacant eyes as she passed, until she reached the stairs that led to where Uta lived.

She pushed open the door, and found the raven-haired male stood by the entryway; she couldn't tell if he had been waiting for her. In his hands was the bloodiest meat she had ever seen and for her, that was saying something.

She wasn't called _Bloody Red_ for nothing.

Was he taunting her? As ever, he was hard to figure out. He knew better than anyone that Lena detested the stuff and here he was pretty much brandishing the delicious meaty goodness in her face.

She resisted the urge to snatch the stuff out of his bloody hands; somehow, she managed to keep the ravenous inner-ghoul at bay.

Shutting her eyes and breathing deeply, she pushed past the smirking male ghoul and collapsed onto the sofa, avoiding his gaze.

Which, for her, was quite hard. But she managed it. Just barely.

"Lena we need to talk..."


	9. Uta

The sofa shifted as Uta joined Lena, who was quite obviously avoiding his gaze - his deep and penetrating gaze.

He watched and waited to see what she would do: if she would do anything at all. But she hadn't moved in the slightest. The only sign that she was aware of his presence was her shifting gaze, and her eyes would always unwillingly turn to him.

It was quite obvious that the female ghoul was uncomfortable, and it was the first time that Uta had seen her like this. They had both been in awkward situations, and often in close proximity off each other. Yet, she had never been fazed by it. Lena wasn't one you could freak out easily.

But now, with his enhanced hearing, he could hear her heart beating faster than usual and he could almost see her moist palms as they tightened and untightened; bloody from her digging her nails too deep.

It was amusing to the male ghoul, but it was also saddening.

He was saddened by the fact that the girl he loved was in this state, and he was more than aware that he was the one at fault. At that time, before the devastating incident occurred, the one that pretty much tore Lena's long-blackened heart to shreds, he didn't have a choice.

 _There is always a choice._

And he knew that now, after the fact, and boy did he regret it.

Uta was usually so heartless, so merciless and was a ghoul who just didn't give a damn.

But that had all been proven wrong, somewhat, when the ghoul had met his match. _His match in Lena._

She was beautiful, merciless, heartless and like him, she just didn't give a damn.

Lena was everything and made killing more fun - if that was even possible.

She was Bloody Red.

 _His Bloody Red._

But that red had dimmed, wiped almost clean, disappeared almost completely and she was so unlike her usual self.

He would give anything for her to return to what she once was.

Yes, you shouldn't change for the ones you love and they shouldn't try to change them, but Uta knew this wasn't the real her.

She was just an empty shell of what she used to be, and he knew that she could be so much more.

So much more heartless, merciless and she shouldn't give a damn.

This was another thing that saddened him: he wanted her back.

The truth shall set you free, and that was exactly what Uta would do.

He would set free his Bloody Red from the cage she had made for herself.

The one she was forever trapped in.


	10. Collapse

Still sat on the sofa, Lena couldn't help but to tremble. She willed it to stop: she wanted it to stop. Weakness was something she didn't want to be shown - it had been drilled into her since birth.

Her father was an almighty, arrogant and audacious ghoul; one who would do whatever it takes to get what he wants, and he had every right to whatever he desired, seeing as he was the leader of his own Ghoul faction.

Lena, being his only daughter and his only blood relative left after that incident, was undoubtedly the heir to the very faction he ruled over. And the leagues of Ghouls that were under him.

 _Is that why she had been put through all of this?_

It was ironic that her, a ghoul, could feel so much pain when it was her who usually caused it.

In the past, she was bloodthirsty, cruel and didn't care what she had to do to get the meat that she wanted, much like her father. And the similarities end there.

Her mother was the one who she most took after, and it was her mother that looked out for her more than anyone. The same with her brothers and sisters. They were her only rays of light in this endless darkness: well that all changed when she fell in love with Uta.

Did she genuinely want to hear what the male beside her had to say? He was being unusually subdued and not like his usual self.

It was worrying... very worrying.

Uta felt and saw Lena trembling beside him and his heart thumped. The female ghoul was the only one who could make his heart beat faster, and was the only one who could bring out his emotions.

Emotions weren't something he was familiar with, but since meeting her, his little ghoul, more and more emotions were coming to the surface.

 _And that was why he couldn't handle it._

Was that why he had done what he did? Did he want to do something for the release he needed?

Lena did things to him. Good things and it confused him.

It was wrong. Very wrong and he would never regret anything more.

Sighing lightly, he took hold of one of her hands and exerted a little strength, so as to make sure she couldn't escape.

Not more than she had already escaped.

Allowing her to go once again, would be even more of a mistake.

"Lena." She flinched at the sudden sound of his voice and turned her head away. "I know I deserve that, you don't have to look at me, just listen."

"Words can't explain how sorry I am about what I did to you and your family, but I had no choice but to do it."

He didn't have a choice? _**HE DID HAVE A CHOICE!**_

"Your father..." At the mention of her father Lena's head turned round so fast, that a clear clicking sound could be heard coming from her neck.

"My father?" Anger mixed with sadness swam in her slowly darkening eyes. Her face was ashen, and she glared at the male before her; refusing to turn away again.

Taking a deep breath, Uta continued, "your father was the one who commanded me to do it."

"My father commanded you to do it?" Her voice rose an octave, it almost sounded like screeching bats.

"Yes..." Uta placed an arm around her waist and brought her into his side.

Twirling a strand of her round one of his slender fingers, he said, "he wanted so much for you, so much and wanted to unlock your true ghoul potential. He thought that you could be so much more. You were already like him when it came to hunting the humans, even if you didn't see it or didn't want to see it."

Tears sprang to the surface of her eyes and she couldn't tune out what Uta was saying.

Her father... her father... _**HER FATHER!**_

She knew he was merciless, and she knew he was evil, but she didn't know he would even resort to killing his own wife and children. Just for her... _**just for her.**_

She couldn't help but to think it was her fault. Her mother, her brothers and her sisters would all be alive today if it weren't for her.

 _ **NO!**_

It was her father's fault and in a way it was Utas.

But why was she more forgiven towards Uta than her father?

Why did she want to forgive him?

Love was a wondrous thing for sure, but it was also deadly.

Uta's eyes softened at the edges, as he noticed darkness slowly taken over his love's eyes.

Usually he would be excited, thrilled even, but this wasn't how he wanted to see his Bloody Red come back. Even if it was only a little.

The anger she held for her father wasn't a simple thing.

The things he had done and would do to get his daughter to be the strongest ghoul alive, was something she could never forget.

 _And he had made it worse._

"In a way I suppose I agreed with him. I know what you had to endure with your father, but I could see that you could be so much more than what you were. Were you perfect as you were? Sure you were, however at the time I just couldn't see it, not completely."

"And I loved you so much, I still love you and those feelings were too much for me to control, I had to discharge them somehow."

The anger that had been brimming at the surface and were now threatening to over boil, suddenly exploded and her eyes darkened even more.

"For such reasons! For selfish reasons you murdered my family? My only family..." She stopped her voice from breaking just in time. "How did you know if I liked how things were, how we were? I was happy! Happy with it just being my family and us. _We were happy_."

"You couldn't see that though could you? How could you just go along with my father like that? When you were aware of how much I despised him... if you didn't know how to release your feelings then punch a wall or something."

She ripped her arm out of his grip and in turn almost ripped her arm out of the socket. Making for the door, she froze when she heard his voice, the voice that she once loved to hear.

"Lena where are you going? Those people could still be after you." He made to step forward, but the glare sent his way made him freeze.

"I'd rather be with them than with you!" She spat and tore open the door, before racing down the stairs.

Running out of the mask shop, she blindly escaped into the darkness.

Everything was dark, the streetlights for some reason hadn't switched on, so she was now feeling rather than seeing where she going.

Coming to a stop when she thought she was far enough away, she placed her hand on a wall and dry-heaved.

 _ **Smack.**_

 _ **And collapse...**_


	11. Coming

Uta slammed his fist against the wall, and his breath was heavy. The guilt he felt was almost unbearable, and it was a feeling he wasn't all too familiar with.

He could hunt. He could kill. He could tear his meat to shreds, without a hint of remorse. But this time was different.

This was about Lena and what he had done to her.

"Dammit!" He practically roared, as he wrenched open the door with a little too much force and exited his shop.

On the street outside it was dark, eery and quiet; maybe a little too quiet.

He didn't know what direction she had travelled in and he could envision how she had to blindly run. _Where would she have gone?_

Where could she have gone? She didn't have anywhere to go.

And then he caught a whiff of something sweet and pleasant.

 _Blood._

And not just any blood, it was most definitely hers.

Don't question how he knew, because it's a long story: one for another day.

He followed the scent and came to the alleyway that Lena had just collapsed in.

However, she wasn't there. There was nothing but still drying blood leading away from where the male ghoul stood. An angry male ghoul.

There was another scent mixed in with Lena's – one he knew all too well.

He knew where she was.

An evil glint sparked in his red eyes.

 _He was coming for his Bloody Red._


	12. Torn

Flames flickered along the walls casting their eerie shadows, as they lit up the room from their holsters. The sounds of murmurs and an ominous dripping echoed round the room, causing one to shiver unknowingly.

In a lone throne-like chair, that looked as though it was made from human-bones, sat a panting girl. Blood seeped from a cut on her forehead, soaking the dirty, rag-like blindfold that blocked out her vision and left her blind. Similarly, a saliva-soaked cloth bound her mouth and cut off all speech.

Her hair, which was silky before was now matted and unkempt. Tracks of blood and sweat left traces as it trickled down her pretty little face.

Her clothes were torn and ratty and barely kept her modesty. Her body was racked with shivers, but the chilly air was nothing compared to the ice that coated her very soul.

A door opened somewhere to the left of where she was kept, and the sound made her flinch. Quaking, she tried to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest, as the sounds of footsteps got closer.

How long had she been here? She didn't know, and she didn't want to stay a moment longer.

She didn't know, and she didn't want to stay a moment longer, with her captors and in this situation.

In her mind, she imagined Uta coming to save her and taking her away from this place.

 _A girl could dream, huh?_ He had no reason to come save her.

She knew that, but that didn't stop her longing for him.

She felt a sharp sting, like a needle-prick, as something cold was pressed against her flushed cheek.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Approached a sneering voice. "I don't really want to mess up such a pretty face, but this is the boss' orders."

At the mention of their boss only one face came forth in her mind and she began to tremble further. She shook her head and almost cried out when the knife pierced her cheek.

The owner of the voice tapped the knife against her face as he hummed, "if you just agreed you wouldn't have to be in so much pain. Stop being so stubborn, your father only wants his little girl back, what's so wrong with that?"

 _Ha_. She almost laughed out loud.

Her father only wanted her, not for herself, but for the ghoul within her; the ghoul she once was.

Every day, she would be constantly told that she had so much potential and was relentlessly trained under her fathers gaze, and his subordinates.

Eventually, she had enough and ran away to her mother's home.

But he had found her and got rid of all obstacles - the obstacles being her mother and siblings.

And to hurt her even further, he had used Uta, her beloved Uta, to do the killings.

And oh did it hurt, to the point that it felt like she was being torn apart day after day. Her heart bled: for her family, her life that she could've had and for her Uta.

The one guy (ghoul) that she thought got and had her. He had a tight grasp on her heart and her everything.

 _He still did._

A sigh escaped her lips, well as best a sigh as she could muster with her lips still bound. She attempted speaking but nothing could escape.

The guy snickered and slashed away the cloth with his knife, cutting her mouth in the process.

Fresh blood filled her mouth and she coughed as she swallowed more than she would have liked. Spitting the remnants into her capturer's face, she growled, "I will never submit to him! I will never return to my so-called father. I am no longer his to control."

The male's face grew dark, and Lena really did cry out this time when she was stabbed in the side.

Of course she wouldn't die from something like this, but that didn't mean the pain wasn't there.

And there it was.

Still, her tears wouldn't fall. She wouldn't let them fall.

She could scream, she could curse, she could bleed as much as they wanted her to bleed but she wouldn't give these the guys the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"We'll grant you some more time to reconsider." The guy stood up straight and then began to exit the room. He motioned to the guards and smirked, "take adequate care of her."

Lena's heart quickened at the sound of multiple people approaching.

 _ **Uta please save me...**_


	13. Seeing Bloody Red

Blood surged through her veins, ever gaining speed and rushing upwards, until they pooled behind her closed eyes.

The dirty blindfold didn't do much to hide the glow that emitted from underneath. Black stained her eyes until white was no longer visible, and her irises were the colour of blood.

Rage, grief and pain swarmed throughout her body and threatened to devour her whole.

It overcame her, and she did nothing to put a halt to it.

She was fed up. Tired of her dad governing her life, and she was fed up of having to hold back on the part of her that wanted to be dominant.

She was a ghoul, there was no denying it and it wasn't something she should stop herself from being.

It was a part of her, a substantial part, and there was nothing she could do about it.

At this very moment, she wanted to quit pretending to be human, as these things were meant to be eaten - not for her to be one of them.

The way she was right now wasn't the real her. _It wasn't her at all._

She was Bloody Red and Bloody Red was she.

Why should she wait for Uta to come rescue her?

Maybe, before she was close to giving up and letting these men seize her, but what would be the point in her giving up?

Uta fell in love with the strong her, even though she hated him for what he had done, she didn't want him to see the her who was weak.

 _Even if he had already seen her at her weakest._

So, as the men drew closer to where she was being contained, she waited for the propitious moment to strike.

Veins popped on her arms as she gathered all of her strength into them - as much strength as she could muster in her current state. The chains cut into her wrists and blood began to pool on the cold, wooden floor.

A clanging sound rang out as the chains snapped in two and dropped to the floor, the same with the chains binding her feet.

Either the chains were not secure enough, or her father predicted this would happen and had made them easily breakable on purpose.

He wanted to see her true ghoul - wanted her to be the strongest - and that is exactly what he was going to get.

Her mind went blank as she kicked out with her feet and came into contact with another body, who consequently went flying backwards crashing into the wall opposite. Spitting out some blood the person slid down the wall and came to a stop at the bottom, before fainting.

Lena ripped off her blindfold. Ignoring the pain that racked her body, she began to tear, tear, tear and shred, shred, shred until there was not a body left in sight.

Every morsel was satisfyingly in her stomach and blood dripped from her lips.

It was at this moment that someone frantically burst into the room.

Panting, he stared wide-eyed at the crazed female before him.

A sultry smile painted her face as she turned to the male.

" _Hey, Uta..._ "


	14. Ablaze

These... These were the feelings she had been missing. The ones that filled the void that was her very self.

Elation, excitement, this arousing feeling.

They were like none other.

 ** _You'll regret it in the morning, though._**

No! Even if the world round her came crashing down at this very moment, she wouldn't regret it.

Darkness. Darkness was what she entailed: it was her life, her sense of self, it was something that enshrouded her mind and refused to leave her alone.

At one point, she hadn't minded the darkness - it was a part of her after all, but after the incident that ended it all, she was petrified.

Afraid of what she was, of what she could be and of the very ghoul that set her heart ablaze.

Uta wasn't exactly the light that swept away the dark. However, he was the one who made her feel as though who she was, was exactly who she should be.

Even if other people expect it from her.

 _ **He's the same. They are all the same. Your father, him and even you.**_

Lies! They're not the same. Uta may have ruined everything that was dear to her, but he wasn't the same as her father. She wouldn't accept it!

 _Even if she was afraid of the darkness, it was exactly what she needed._

 _{{At present}}_

At this moment of time, Lena was still on her ghouly rampage, and the sultry smile still stuck to her lips, drooling the name of the man she loved.

 _ **Uta.**_

Uta tried to not let the smirk that threatened to escape onto his face... escape.

How long had he wanted to see this? How long had he wanted his beloved to be who she used to be? How long had he wanted her to be so much more than that?

 _Longing. Forever longing._

His blood boiled beneath the surface and he hid it behind that handsome, stoic mask of his, as he casually strolled other to where Lena stood.

Lena looked up at the male who towered over and he looked back at her.

Their gazes locked and the heat in both of their hearts were once again set _ablaze._


	15. Heated Kiss

With their hearts alight and their chests burning they stared at each other.

In that moment all thoughts of her father, all thoughts of what happened in the past and everything that had transpired afterwards were swept away in their minds.

 _All they wanted was each other._

Sure, things could never be forgiven, and of course there was still all that history between them.

Also, the threat of her father barging into the room at any moment — unless Uta had already dealt with him beforehand — still lingered in the air. But right now, that didn't matter.

It had been so long. So long since these feelings had become so overwhelming, so overbearing and on the verge of overflowing.

Lena's eyes glowed red in the almost darkness and matched Uta's own eyes, that seemed to glow evermore.

Ignoring the pain that still wracked her body, she took a tentative step towards the male before her, and reached up and placed her arms round his neck, his hands followed suit and grazed her hips as his arms wound round her back.

Their lips feverishly met and they melded together, igniting the heat that still burned between them.


	16. Change

Lena could continue to deny the attraction and pull she had towards the male ghoul, whose lips were still locked to hers, but that would ultimately be lying. It had always been there, since way back in the day. The days of them massacring through the human villages and not leaving even a single bone in sight.

During those times they shared more than just food and the thrill that came with the kill; they shared much, much more. And that was something that she could never forget.

He was hers and she was his.

Everything.

Everything was different, but yet it was the same.

What had changed though was Lenas mental state and her slow descent into self-pity, or maybe she was already there...

As their lips continued to meld together and their tongues wrestled for dominance, nothing else mattered.

The past at this very moment was forgotten and perhaps it would stay that way, or when they finally decided to come up for air, it would all come crashing down on them once again.

However, right now, they wanted nothing more than to savour the person before them.

Lena's heartbeat quickened in her chest, perhaps it was due to being so up close and personal with Uta, or it was the fact that she had heard footsteps coming towards the room they still occupied, all too familiar steps.

She pulled away from Uta and her hands tightened on his shirt, causing her knuckles to whiten.

He looked down at her questioningly and then slowly turned to the door, keeping one arm protectively around her waist.

The door opened revealing a lone man.

"Hello my dear Lena, have you missed me?"

Lenas chest throbbed and her eyes glowed a deeper red, as she stared at the man she thought she would never see again.


	17. Daddy Not So Dearest

"F-father..." She stuttered, as the man she feared the most entered the room.

"It's been a while darling, daddy's missed you." He unfolded his arms in an expectant manner, and feigned rejection when his daughter didn't jump into his arms

He wasn't surprised by said rejection though - he was very aware of her hatred towards him.

Her hatred only spurred him on.

He needed her to be stronger, to be the best of all the ghouls, he wanted to unlock her unlimited potential and he would stop at nothing to make it happen.

Whatever it costs. Whatever it takes.

He ignored her thoughts on the matter.

What she thought didn't matter, all she had to do was go along with what he told her to do and do nothing else.

What he didn't bargain on, was that someone would be there to help her when things got a little too much.

To be there when she falls.

He didn't know that this person would also be the one who almost destroys her, and then pieces it all back together again.

He made her whole.

Uta was everything.

So that would sting even more when Uta took her hand that clung to his shirt, and the pain went deeper, as he flung her towards the man she never wanted to be stuck with again.

Before that he sent her a meaningful look, one he believed would compel her to comprehend what he was doing.

Why it seemed like he was betraying her.

Lena's father seized her and smiled, in what he considered was his victory.

"Welcome home darling ~."

Her heart which had been repaired just moments before, cracked once again as she pleaded silently with her eyes at Uta.

Who seemed to snub her, as her father turned them around and made to exit the room.


	18. And The Darkness Comes Creeping In

The supposed betrayal of Uta hurt more than the hand that dug into her arm. The hand that belonged to her father, who was dragging her to who knows where.

Quite forcefully at that.

Tears sprang to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in an even more weakened state.

As they got closer to their destination, the smell of blood drifted towards them; permeating in the air and drenching everything with its foul, but delightful, stench.

Lena's stomach churned in disgust and anticipation.

It had been so long since she had tasted meat.

It had been so long since she felt the blood of humans flowing down her throat and quenching her thirst.

No matter how much the thought now disgusted her, she couldn't forgot her true nature.

Ghoul.

A ghoul was most certainly what she was... is.

There was no disagreeing with that and the smell that filled her senses now was not to be mistaken.

Where was her father bringing her? What was Uta, who walked just behind them, planning?

Eventually, they came to a stop before a wooden door, that looked the worst for wear and the smell got even stronger.

To the point that Lena heard her stomach rumble, and she felt the darkness slowly creeping up on her.

The one that had taken over her just before, releasing her true nature.

Her father chuckled next to her, sensing her discomfort and longing.

He knew his daughter so well. (He thought he knew her.)

There was no doubt in his mind that what was waiting behind the door, would please her. He had raised her after all.

He pushed open the door and blood began to seep out and soak the floor. Cries of pain and terror penetrated their ears and beat against the drums.

This was a paradise. A ghoul paradise.

It was what she craved. It was what she needed - according to her father.

Uta clenched his jaw as he felt, rather than saw, the darkened shadow once again slipping into Lena's body.

Her irises glowed a more vivid red and her already black eyes darkened.

Once again the darkness came creeping in.


	19. Bodies Hit The Floor

Cries of pain and suffering drowned out the silence of the room, and were soon joined by the growls that emitted from the female ghoul's throat.

The room was mostly dark, save for the light that flooded in from the bottom of the door; it added to the eeriness of the situation. Red eyes glowed in the darkness and sharp incisors gleamed, as the female lunged at the nearest bloodied body.

Her teeth sunk into flesh and blood spurted out, coating her face and her barely there clothes.

With skin dyed bloody red, she continued in her frenzied state and seemed like she would never stop.

This... this was her true self.

It was said before but through and through she was a ghoul and she had never felt so good, so invigorated, like she did right now.

She tore the bodies to shreds, ignoring their screams and just revelling in the dark liquid flowing down her throat and quenching her hunger. The hunger she could never fully sate.

And now it was disappearing. Oh, how great it felt.

Uta outside the room could hear the noises coming from within, and tried to hold back his urges.

Memories flooded his mind of the times they would both go on their hunting sprees; it was taking all he had for him to not barge into the room.

Sure, he had wanted her back to who/how she formerly was, but not like this.

The orders he had taken from her father, the one that devastated her, was a mistake; a colossal mistake and he would regret it eternally.

This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what she wanted.

How could he stop her?


	20. Ghoul Goes Wild

Red pinpricks glowed in the darkness and seemed to be the sole source of light. Lena's eyes burned with hunger, anger and grief that only the broadest part of her felt.

Blood coated the walls, floor and splashed on the ceiling... Who knows how it even reached there - but somehow Lena made it happen.

Screams that once filled the room were now non-existent, as Lena continued the bloody massacre; satisfying the fire that burned in her blackened heart.

Bloody Red can't stop, no she won't stop. She owned this very night, and it felt so wonderful.

Her breathing was erratic, and she shredded the meat to the bone, adding to the pile that filled half the room.

She mussed her hair when she couldn't find any more meat and a growl escaped her throat.

More, more! She needed more!

She crouched on the ground and clutched her head, trying to control the monster inside.

But it wasn't working. Why isn't it working?

She just didn't know...

{{Outside the door}}

Uta clenched his fists and was still thinking of a plan to rescue Lena.

This was going to be difficult, and he couldn't think of a particular plan.

At that moment, he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he immediately distinguished who it was without looking.

His eyes grew darker and his fists tightened until the knuckles were white.

"Uta, you're still here?" Chuckled the embodiment of Lena's worst nightmare - her father.

"Yes, sir." Uta spat out through clenched teeth.

Father just chuckled once again and opened the door, that Uta was doing his best to guard - well he tried to guard it anyway.

Father grinned widely at the sight before him.

His daughter clutching her head in defeat on the floor, and the scent of blood that seeped out of the room excited her father further.

"Isn't this just wonderful?"


	21. Blood, Sweat and Fears

The distressed girl continued kneeling on the floor and clutched her aching head. After months of not having eaten properly, her hunger was fully sated and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Was she meant to be happy? Angry? Scared of what she might once again become?

She just didn't know.

And her confuddled mind only worsened when she felt a coarse hand grab roughly onto her arm, and try to get her to her feet.

"Come on darling, time to stand up." A sickening voice sounded above her head. "You did well, my girl ~"

Hair obscured her face, hiding her expression and her chest rose fiercely with every breath. Not comprehending what she was thinking or how she was feeling, made Uta feel like he wanted to die - you know if that was even feasible for him...

His clenched fists only tightened and they began to shake with anger. But at this moment in time he couldn't do anything to liberate her. If he did it would ruin the plan that he had established in his mind and ultimately it would make things worse for Lena. He could only look on as his beloved Lena was in the hands of that bastard.

Lena raised her head to meet the eyes of her 'father', and he was surprised to see that her eyes had returned to their original colour. He could see the mixture of emotions that swirled in her eyes, the tears that she was holding back and...

He laughed out loud.

"Good. Good!" He continued to chuckle as he drew his daughter into a hug, before letting her go and examining her once again. "You see, isn't being an influential ghoul wonderful?"

"Just look around you," he gestured round the blood-smeared room, "this is what it means to be the greatest and you my dear are the greatest of them all."

"Come, let's go celebrate."

Celebrate what exactly? Confusion riddled Lena's mind further, as she exchanged glances with Uta, who looked as lost as she was.

He looked away from her. The guilt was almost crushing him.

When will this all end?


	22. Using A Mask Without A Mask

Lena's father continued to hold her arm as he guided her to where the celebrations were going to be held, and Lena allowed him to continue forward.

The overwhelming feelings that she experienced just before had long disappeared, leaving her with nothing but dread. It crushed her and hunched her shoulders, as though there was an invisible weight bearing down on them.

She didn't want to be here anymore and just wanted to go back home.

 _Uta's home..._

But the feeling of betrayal still lingered round her like a bad smell. Even though she somehow knew he hadn't really betrayed her, just the thought of it left a bad taste in her mouth.

As they drew nearer to the dining hall, the sounds of many ghouls chattering filled their ears. This was the last thing Lena wanted - for others to see her wallowing in her own sadness.

She inwardly sighed and stole a glance at the male ghoul who was closely sticking to them from behind.

He locked eyes with her and gave a reassuring nod. In that moment her nerves calmed down a little, but not a lot.

They were still frayed at the edges and she just hoped that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

She put on her best smile and donned her Bloody Red facade.

No one would notice her actual feelings just by looking at her.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my precious daughter!" Her father made his presence known as all three of them entered the dining hall. They were greeted by silence as each ghoul looked in awe at the notorious, beautiful Lena, who stood next to their leader.

Everyone who was everyone knew the name Bloody Red. This only reinforced just how famous she really was and it was the first time anyone had actually been this close to her. The auction didn't really count, seeing as she was wearing her mask and was on the stage.

Her beauty was unparalleled and her methods of feasting on humans was second to none.

It was no wonder why her father was constantly bragging about her and the potential she possessed. One day she could be one of the top amongst the ghouls, and they were happy that they would be around to witness it.

Her face was like a mask, without a mask, and it was just her eyes that showed a little of her true feelings, but you would have to be close to her to distinguish it. Something Uta was and she hated that fact.

But it wasn't the ideal time for them to get out of there.

The timing had to be perfect...


	23. Blood Party

They were just mere steps from entering the dining hall, the door stood slightly open and allowed light to seep through, lighting up the hallway.

That door soon turned red as something wet hit it. Lena turned wide eyes in the direction of the blood splatter and then towards whom it originally belonged.

Red eyes locked with her own ones before she registered what was in front of her.

Her father, who had just been laughing moments before, had on an expression that she had never seen before: shock... no, disbelief.

He had never thought that the person holding the jagged knife would turn against him, or even point a knife at his throat.

Uta did more than just point it, he dug deep into the unsuspecting male's neck and dragged it across, leaving no skin unscathed, freeing the blood within.

Multiple ghouls now stood at the door and stared with the same expression as their leader, as said leader collapsed to the floor.

Of course, he wasn't dead, but it was enough to just stun him.

A mixture of emotions swirled within Lena and she couldn't just pinpoint one: how was she meant to feel?

She didn't get a chance to decide when a hand grabbed her own small one and she was pulled along behind Uta . His hands were slick with blood, but Lena didn't care, she just wanted to leave that place.

The celebration party had quickly turned bloody...

And there was no turning back now as they made their escape.


	24. What’s Mine Is Yours - Final Chapter

A forest of trees surrounded them on both sides as they ran. Sounds of ghouls chasing them and their feet pounding on the ground, filled the silence that used to be.

Lena couldn't run anymore, but she had to, so she forced her feet to move faster and held Uta's hand as tightly as she could.

Soon they were out of the woods, and they had finally lost their pursuers. They didn't know why they didn't continue to chase them when the trees ended and the outside world began.

Perhaps her father had called them off?

She guessed he had given up and had gone to formulate a plan to get her back, a different way.

She heaved a sigh of temporary relief and a small laugh left her lips. For now she was safe.

Then she realised that she and Uta were quite close to the town they lived in.

A short while later they arrived at Uta's mask shop and her temporary home.

She slumped on the sofa and shut her eyes, so as to rest them for a moment.

Uta sat beside her and gently moved her head so it was now resting on his shoulder. He intertwined their fingers and then he spoke:

"Lena I'm really sorry." Remorse dripped off Uta's words and it was a tone so unlike the male ghoul.

But like Lena he was also exhausted.

"No, Uta. You don't have to apologise anymore. My father is the one to blame." She snuggled closer to him."Will he come back again?" She involuntary shivered and Uta wrapped his arms tighter round her.

"Before we left I set off a few... things and it'll take him a while to recover, so he won't be bothering us for a while."

Relief washed over her and then a thought struck her, "where am I going to stay from now on? I can't go back to my apartment. He knows I live there."

Uta turned his body, so he was facing her more and lifted her chin with one of his slender fingers. "Just move in here, you pretty much live here now."

Lena didn't even have to consider it and nodded her head in confirmation.

A smile spread on Uta's face and he bent his head so his lips locked onto hers.

Lena knew that her father will be back and it would probably be worse than before, but as long as she was with Uta everything was going to be okay.

She would survive and forever she will be with Uta.

This is the last chapter. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed and things with her father weren't solved yet, but I couldn't think of any way to prolong it. There is also a sequel called Blood, if you want to check it out.

Thank you for reading


End file.
